We Are Warriors: Pantheon
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. War has come, and it's Artisan comes once more into the sunlight. Character based off my boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**I think I had a _little_ too much fun with this. I got to do a little bit of torture and meanness. But, it was approved, so no worries. I know it's a bit longer, but this is going to be a two parter like everything not rival-related is. Also, since writing Zed's last chapter, I've gotten three people asking if they can be Jhin. here's the rules regarding changing a champion: If someone asks about it and they don't have a previous champion, I'm going to show preference to them. It's only fair. So, until Jhin's release, no one's going to be him. Just so that others will get a fighting chance to get their thoughts in.**

Chapter 1

Arthur Jonson walked into the small home with his laptop bag in hand, peering around the corner just to see two older men sitting in front of their own computers.

"Greetings!" he called, grinning as his cousins both looked up at him with smiles on their faces.

"Are we ready for a night of League?" his cousin, Eric, asked.

"That I am," Arthur nodded, sitting in his normal spot.

"Chris said he'd join us," Eric told him, "So we'll have four, Travis can't, he's working,"

"Cira going to join us then?" Mark, his other cousin, queried.

Arthur shrugged. Truth is, if someone picked Leona, he knew for a fact she wouldn't…but if they didn't, it was 50/50. It bothered her a little to play League now that she knew it was completely real. She didn't like to feel responsible for another's death.

"Guess it depends on how much homework she has," he lied, "We'll see,"

"Well, let's get on and have some fun!" Eric grinned, creating a game as his cousins got themselves logged on.

It didn't take long to get set up in que and into Champion Select. And their random called support.

"Well, looks like you aren't taking Braum," Eric teased, looking at Arthur, who grinned in response.

"I'll ADC then," Mark called, locking in as Miss Fortune.

"Chris is midding," Eric nodded, smiling as Azir's portrait flashed on screen, "I'll jungle,"

He then locked in as Amumu before looking at Arthur.

"Garen top for you then?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head as he saw the support choice.

"Nope…" he told him, "But Cira can't play this round…just got a text,"

For Leona was the support choice. Arthur gave a smile and locked in with his choice.

"Alright Cira, let's have some fun," he muttered softly as the game began.

* * *

Cira opened her eyes and looked at the brilliant blue sky above the Rift, taking a deep breath of the crisp Freljord air. She looked at her fellow Champions, smiling as she recognized the combination.

"Mark, Eric, Chris…" she murmured, "Who'd you pick Ar…"

"My Summoner says I'm to give you greetings, my lady," a low, familiar voice said, "And we are going to make Mount Targon proud with this venture,"

Cira turned towards the speaker and smiled greatly.

"My Summoner greets you back, Pantheon," she replied, bowing her head lightly as she smiled, "And that you will forgive me if I'm horrible. It's her first time with me,"

"I'm sure you will do well," Pantheon told her, "Both of you,"

Cira's blue eyes flashed gold and Leona gave a soft smile.

"Good luck up there, my friend," she started, "May your spear fly straight,"

"And your shield be true," Pantheon finished, smiling brightly within the shadows of his helmet as he finished the old Rakkoran blessing and the gates let down.

"Let the game begin!" Leona laughed as she and Miss Fortune dashed down towards the bottom lane.

* * *

Arthur leaned back in his chair, smiling as the blue ' _Victory'_ screen flashed on the computer. He picked up his can of Mt. Dew and took a long drink.

"Another game, another win," Mark chuckled as Eric set up another match, "That random wasn't too bad,"

"True," Eric nodded, "But Cira by far plays the best Leona,"

Arthur nearly choked on his drink, making his cousins look at him curiously.

"You ok there, Arthur?" Mark asked, "Drink go down the wrong pipe?"

"Yeah," Arthur coughed right as a knock sounded on the door, "I'll get it,"

He got up and walked to the front door, opening it and revealing his girlfriend, smiling as the last bit of white faded from her hair and the silver armor left on her hands disappeared.

"Good game," he told her, drawing her into a warm embrace.

"You too," she whispered back, pulling to arms-length and looking up at him, "Ready for match?"

"Aren't you afraid someone will pick you?"

"Andrew and the others disabled me from play," Cira told him, "I've got the night off so I can recover,"

She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a long, bandage trailing down her arm. The bandage was stained with crimson and a golden liquid that resembled something like oil. Arthur's blue gaze narrowed as he gently took her arm and examined the wound.

"Nid got me good," she shrugged, "But I'm fine, Arthur, really. I heal fast,"

He gave a sigh, shaking his head.

"I wish you didn't have to do this," he told her.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, Arthur, you know that," Cira told him, "Now, let's go inside, you look cold,"

"You don't?" Arthur asked.

Cira's eyes flashed gold and Leona gave a cheeky smile.

"It takes more than a little wind and snow to kill a Rakkor," she chuckled as Cira took control again.

* * *

"I swear, your Fiora, Vayne, and Kalista are getting mean," Arthur chuckled as they walked back to campus from the car, "But I still say you play Leona best,"

"I _am_ Leona, remember?" Cira grinned, "If I didn't know what I was doing, then I'd be in _big_ trouble. And I'm around them all quite often, I know what they like and how they work. But, Vayne and Braum should not be a thing, it's too mean,"

"Ah, but it was fun," Arthur laughed, "That poor Miss Fortune,"

"Sarah's actually pretty nice," Cira defended, "Just don't get her started on the subject of guns or Gangplank. You'll be there for _hours_ ,"

"You'd know, wouldn't you?"

"I made that mistake _once_ ," Cira shuddered, "Never again,"

"So is the wiki site correct with most of the Champions and how they get along?"

"Somewhat," Cira shrugged, "Vayne and Fiora get along nicely, they're pretty close friends actually. Oh, and there was the mock fight between Fiora and Jax, they wanted to see who really was the best fighter in Demacia,"

"Who won?"

"They tired themselves out before one could beat the other," Cira told him, "Jax is strong, but Fiora's wicked fast. Even more so since…well…"

She held up her hand, letting the hologram masking her features flicker ever so slightly and revealing the metallic servo.

"All six of us are a lot stronger and faster than we were," Leona said, "Jax was quite surprised when Fiora came at him after about half an hour of attacking. He thought she was tired and would be an easy target,"

"Do you even _get_ tired anymore?" Arthur asked.

"Somewhat," Leona admitted, "We go through power pretty quickly and have to recharge every once and a while. _Especially_ if we've been fighting. Using abilities puts a massive strain on us,"

"I didn't know that," Arthur started as Leona gave a shudder and Cira held a hand to her head as she tried to steady herself.

"I'm never going to get used to that, I swear," she shuddered, "I…"

She stopped as the cold, thin barrel of something metal put itself in the small of her back.

"Your wallets on the ground, now," a male voice growled.

Arthur whirled around only for the mugger to jab his gun deeper into Cira's back.

"On the ground now, or I put a bullet in her spine," the mugger ordered.

Arthur put up his hands and dug out his wallet, throwing it to the ground. The mugger shoved Cira into Arthur's arms before scooping up Arthur's wallet and pointing the gun at them both.

"Alright missy, your wallet too,"

"No," Cira growled, "I'm not giving it to you,"

"Cira…" Arthur warned.

"I'm not afraid of a coward like this," Cira snapped, "I've seen and faced worse,"

She _did_ have a point. Facing off against superpowered Champions of a world where dragons and fairies and witches and ghouls ran free and rampant made you almost immune to the fear caused by a mugger with a little gun.

And if you happened to be one of those Champions and _not_ completely human anymore? Yeah, the fear level went way, _way_ down.

"After all," Cira continued, "We have the advantage,"

"You think I'm alone?" the man sneered as a group of at least ten melted from the shadow.

"Like I said, advantage," Cira smirked, "Now, give my boyfriend his wallet and I'll let you leave unharmed,"

"Is this chick serious?" a man scoffed, not noticing the faint golden glow of sunlight flickering around Cira's frame.

"Dead," Cira growled, her fists clenching.

They laughed and Cira gave a smug smile.

"Alright, have it your way…" she told them…

There was a flash of gold and all of a sudden, she was in the mugger's face, her fist crashing into his face as she snatched Arthur's wallet and tossed it to her boyfriend. She grabbed his arm and the two sprinted down the alleyway.

"Split up," she told him, "We'll be able to lose them better if we take separate ways,"

"Sounds good," he replied, "Meet at the corner of 3rd and Cherry?"

"It's a date!" she laughed as they peeled off in different directions.

* * *

Arthur ran through the city streets, he'd been here for maybe two and a half years now but the city was still mostly unfamiliar to him…his reasoning behind this thought? He got himself caught in a dead end with two of the goons behind him.

"Think, Art, think," he started, looking around the dead end, "What can you use to fight…"

His eyes lit upon a broken piece of metal pipe, sharp at one end, and a garbage can lid.

"Well, better than nothing," he mumbled, picking up the 'spear' and 'shield' and setting his feet.

The goons ran into the alleyway just to be met with Arthur, spear in hand and leveled at them.

"Got ourselves in a corner huh?" one snickered as they both stalked forwards.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Arthur agreed, tightening his grip on his makeshift weapon.

"Two of us versus one of you," the other grinned as they came closer.

"I like those odds," Arthur growled, "Because there's something about me that you two goons don't know,"

"And _that_ is?" the first demanded.

Arthur gave a wry grin.

"I'm a member of Brotherhood of Steel," he replied, dashing forwards with a war cry.

He bashed the first goon with the trashcan shield before sweeping the other goon's legs out from under him with the 'spear'. Then once both were on the ground, the blonde man rammed the blunt end of the metal rod onto the two assailants' foreheads, knocking them out quickly and efficiently.

"Two down," he muttered as he dropped his weapons and dashed out of the alleyway, "I hope Cira's fine,"

He ran out onto the sidewalk, looking up at the sign marking what street he was on. He wasn't too far from the corner of 3rd and Cherry. Hopefully Cira had made it ok.

As he approached the corner, his heartrate settled down a little bit as he saw a familiar red-blonde figure sitting on a bench, looking around. Cira had beat him to their meeting place.

"You made it!" she beamed, standing as she saw him and wiping off a bit of blood that dripped under her nose.

"What happened?!" Arthur demanded, "We shouldn't have split up, it's…"

" _Arthur_ ," Cira started, "It's not mine! I decked the guy in the face with a gauntlet and broke his nose. I'm _fine_ ,"

Arthur didn't look convinced and Cira sighed, leaning against him and letting her warmth seep into him.

"If I couldn't handle myself, I wouldn't have suggested we split up," she told him before looking up, "Now, what do you say we get back to campus, huh?"

"Sounds good to me," Arthur agreed.

* * *

Chris Mallard wasn't the kind of man you'd see giving kids balloons just because. He'd do it just so he could pop them and watch the kids cry. A part-time thief, Chris had just gotten out of prison because he'd nearly beaten a guy to death after a robbery gone wrong. The people who bailed him out? He didn't know who they were exactly…but they were paying big bucks so that he and his new partner Alex, a contract killer, would take out…get this, a _twenty one_ year old girl.

They'd been warned that she'd been dangerous and Chris and Alex were to be careful. Alex had told Chris to stay in the car, to wait for him while the latter set up his rifle and everything. Chris on the other hand, wanted to get in on some of the action. Knowing Alex, the killer would tell their boss that Chris didn't do anything and said thief wouldn't get a _cent_ of the money.

Chris growled, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he stared out the window. This was _boring_! He wished that there was something to _do_ and…

He froze, staring at a young couple across the street. One was a blond man in a red t-shirt and jeans and the other was a red-blonde woman in red and gold…but the gold wasn't part of her clothes. She _radiated_ it as if she were a miniature sun. It was his and Alex's target.

Chris put the car into drive. Forget Alex! He was going to get the mark.

* * *

"So, after we get to campus, I'm walking you to the dorm and I'm not leaving until you lock the door behind you, got it?" Arthur told her.

Cira gave a laugh and nodded, holding on to her boyfriend's hand and closing her eyes in contentment.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she told him, leaning her head against his arm.

Arthur gave a smile right as the squealing of tires caught his ear. The couple looked up just in time to see a car barreling towards them both, accelerating faster and faster. There was no time to get out of the way.

Suddenly, Cira wasn't beside him, she was in _front_ of him, kneeling down on the ground as a gold and scarlet shield appeared out of thin air, glowing brightly with the light of the sun as she raised it and held on to Arthur.

Arthur felt the impact of the car slamming into the shield, but Cira didn't move or give any indication that she'd felt anything as the car flipped over the couple and landed on its roof behind them.

"Are you ok!?" Cira demanded, dropping Leona's shield and holding Arthur at arms-length, looking over him once, twice, three times.

"I'm fine," Arthur told her, pulling out his phone and starting to dial 911, "I think the only one really hurt is the guy in the car,"

Cira's eyes flashed as she bolted towards the car, kneeling down and peering through the shattered window.

"Sir…if you can hear me, say something or move something," she pleaded only to be met with silence, "Sir?"

Arthur hung up as the hospital gave their word they would be there and he heard sirens on the breeze. He started towards his girlfriend…only to notice something silver flash on a rooftop. Immediately his eyes lasered in on the flash only to see someone with a gun leveling it at _Cira_.

"CI!" Arthur yelled, dashing forwards and ramming into her, knocking her to the ground…right as the rifle went off and Arthur jerked backwards, collapsing to the ground.

Cira groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head…only to see Arthur lying in a steadily growing pool of blood.

"NO!" Cira shrieked, scrambling to his side and pressed her hands against the hole in her boyfriend's chest, "Arthur, don't you _dare_ die on me! You stay with me you hear!? Please, please answer me…Arthur…Arthur!? ARTHUR!"

She gave a heartbreaking cry and tried to keep his heart beating even harder.

 _"Cira…"_ Leona started, _"I…I'm so sorry,"_

"He's _NOT DEAD_!" Cira screamed, pumping harder and ignoring the blood that spattered her hands, arms and face, "I WON'T LET HIM DIE! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!"

The sirens kept getting closer, but Cira didn't hear them…not until a handful of paramedics put their hands on her shoulders and tried dragging her away.

Cira gave a roar and threw them off her as she tried to get back to Arthur. Suddenly, the distraught Chosen's eyes flashed gold and she sat back on the ground, tears streaming from her horrified face. Leona fought Cira down. Her, for lack of a better term, 'heart' breaking as she had to listen to Cira's agonized cries.

The paramedics checked Arthur over before loading him onto a stretcher. A third ran over from the wrecked car and shook his head before turning to Leona, who had gotten to her feet.

"Please tell me he's going to be alright?" she asked, shaking.

"He's alive…but barely," the paramedic started as Cira took back control, "What's your relationship to him?"

"Girlfriend," she told him as she hopped into the ambulance, "Go ahead, try and get me out of here without him. I won't leave him alone,"

The paramedic nodded and shut the doors behind him as Cira stroked her boyfriend's head.

"Don't you die on me," she whispered, "Please don't die…"

* * *

"Cira, you need to eat something," Gwen started as Cira paced back and forth in the waiting room, "You've been like this for twelve hours,"

"I'm not hungry,"

" _Cira_ ,"

"I don't need to eat anymore," Cira growled, whirling around to face her mother and holding up her hand, the hologram flickering and showing the metallic servo, "I'm not human anymore, remember? I'm a _machine_ ,"

She fell to her knees, broken sobs ripping from her throat as tears streamed. She felt her mother's arms around her and Cira buried her head in her mother's chest, sobbing deeply.

"Here," Gwen started, holding out what looked to be a little roll with a misshapen, spiked circle on it.

"What is it?" Cira asked warily.

 _"I know what that is!"_ Leona cried, taking control and grabbing the little roll, "This…this is a Rakkoran dessert, how did you…"

"Andrew," Gwen explained, "He thought you'd remember it, Leona, let you have a taste of home…I'm not any good making them yet, but I tried,"

Leona gave a sad smile and took a bite, closing her eyes as tears streamed and she swallowed.

"The last time I had one of these…was when Pantheon made them my first Solstice after my Ascension," Leona finally whispered, "It was the Winter Solstice…I had to initiate the Rite of Korr and he knew I was nervous. We used to help our mothers make them when we were children. He put all sorts of filling inside them for others…he'd always put honey in mine,"

She looked up at Gwen.

"He never told anyone," she told her, "But how did you know to put honey in this?"

"Just a lucky guess," Gwen replied, "Cira likes honey, I figured you would too,"

Suddenly the door opened and Cira jumped to her feet as a doctor came in, looking at the little family. Arthur's family was on the other side of the country on business, they wouldn't be there until late that night.

"Arthur Jonson's family?" the doctor asked as Cira stepped forwards.

"I'm his girlfriend," Cira told him, "His family won't be here for a few hours,"

The doctor gave a sad nod and led her, Gwen and Janie to the room where they were keeping Arthur.

"He's in very critical condition," the doctor told them as he opened the door and Cira bolted to Arthur's side, "I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll last the night,"

"Can I…can I be alone for a little while?" Cira whispered, looking at her mother and little sister.

Both nodded and walked outside. Cira put a hand on Arthur's arm, tears streaming as she lay her head on it.

"Why didn't you let me take the bullet?" she whispered, "Don't leave me… _please_ ,"

"Cira?"

Cira looked up to see Andrew standing next to her.

"Andrew!" she gasped, her eyes lighting up in joy, "You're here!"

"To support you, yes," Andrew told her.

Cira frowned.

"Arthur…hasn't been Chosen?" she blinked and Andrew nodded sadly, "No! Andrew, there _has_ to be something you can do! You have magic, I've seen it…can't you heal him!?"

"Unlike you and the other Chosens, I can't do anything here on Earth other than be where I'm needed," Andrew explained, "Cira…I'm sorry,"

 _"NO_!" Cira snapped.

"Cira, he's telling the truth," a female voice started, making the Radiant Dawn whirl around and face a girl with black hair and a white streak.

It was the shadow whirling around her waist and the bow that alerted Cira as to who she was.

"Get away from him Dianne," Cira snarled, standing between the Kindred's Chosen and Arthur, "You'll have to go through me!"

Dianne's eyes turned pained as she pointed above the bed. Cira turned around and saw a blue, violet and white swirl fade into existence.

"I have to take him, Cira," Dianne told her, "I'm sorry,"

Cira turned to Andrew.

"If he dies, you'll have to find a new Chosen," Cira growled, "I _quit_. Death's preferable to _this_!"

"Cira, be reasonable,"

"I _am_ being reasonable!" Cira cried, "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you…"

A phone ringing cut through the air and Andrew froze, a surprised look on his face as his hand reached into his pocket. He held up a finger and hit accept.

"What?" Andrew asked, only for his eyes to widen, "You're joking… _him_?! No…no…that's fine, that's perfectly fine. But why?"

He paused for a second before smiling.

"Figures," he chuckled before nodding, "Alright, thank you. Good bye,"

He hung up and turned to Cira.

"Your prayers have been answered, Cira," Andrew told her, "Arthur's been Chosen,"

Cira's eyes lit up happily and she grabbed Arthur's hand…only for his other hand to weakly brush against it. Cira gave a cry of joy as she held his hand and kissed it, looking at the very badly hurt man's blue eyes.

"Did you hear that?" she asked him, only to get a faint tilt of the head, "Will you accept it?"

Arthur gave a wheezing snort as he tilted his hand again in a weak nod.

"Congratulations, Cira," Dianne smiled, petting Wolf's head as the latter grumbled to himself and the Kindred's Mark shattered from above Arthur's head, "See you on the Rift!"

"Goodbye Dianne," Cira told her, "Sorry for snapping,"

Dianne gave a bark of laughter and twirled her bow much like Lamb did, "Can I blame you?"

And she disappeared in a burst of black and white light.

"Who Chose him?" Cira asked, looking at Andrew.

"They asked me not to tell you, Cira," Andrew replied, "You'll just have to see,"

Cira shook her head, but she smiled.

"Arthur's going to live…I can survive not knowing until I see him again,"

* * *

It had been about a day or so, Arthur's family had arrived and Cira, Gwen and Andrew explained what was going on with Arthur, what he had said he was going to do. Cira had to show them that she'd been affected as well, much to Eric and Mark's surprise.

"No wonder you've missed so many League matches with us," Eric chuckled, "And why you never play Leona anymore,"

"Can't play myself, can I?" Cira responded with a shrug as she stood once again and walked to Arthur's father, "Are you angry with us both?"

"No," Arthur's father, David, told her, "You wanted to live and so did my son. I can't be mad about that,"

Cira gave a bright smile, the sun's light shining in the room growing brighter as she did…when the door opened.

"He's ready to see you now," the doctor told them before looking at Cira, "Especially you, Miss,"

David and Arthur's family went in, Cira stayed behind with her mother and sister, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back.

"Who do you think he is, Leona?" she murmured softly.

 _"I don't know,"_ the Radiant Dawn replied, _"Braum maybe, Garen, Olaf…he prefers to command them I've noticed,"_

"I just hope its someone who gets along with you,"

 _"As long as its not a Noxian I believe we will be fine,"_ Leona told her, _"They fight dirty and lie quite often. Shadow Isles Champions are, and I will admit, terrifying. Kalista is interesting, I feel sorry for her though. Betrayal hurts, I'd know,"_

"Now Leona…" Cira started, "Diana…"

 _"I'm not talking about her,"_ Leona said, _"But that's a story for another time,"_

"Sometimes I wonder who keeps more secrets," Cira grumbled, "You or Andrew!"

Before Leona could reply, Arthur's family came through the door and David walked towards Cira.

"He's waiting for you," David told her.

Cira got to her feet, walked towards the room. She put her hand on the door and slowly opened it, not even getting a squeak from the oiled hinges. She walked in, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, my lady," Arthur started before turning towards her, revealing brilliant amber eyes, "Never knew the sun to be late,"

Leona shrieked and took control, immediately hugging the new Chosen and crying.

"Pantheon," she whispered.

 **Am I mean or what? The thing about me...if I have a character I deem as a 'favorite', I like to poke and torment them for a good long while. Also, I wanted to show that Dianne's responsibilities aren't just on Valoran, she's _everywhere_ and has gotten so she's very good at taking Marks. And ****Brotherhood of Steel is actually a real thing. It's a medieval combat group that teaches self-defense and actually goes to competition and 'wars'.**

 **Next time, Cira gets to work with Arthur a bit and teach him how to cooperate with Pantheon...as well as trying to get some information from Leona.**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne-TheSmilingMask**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had a little fun with the first part of this. Cira, Leona, Arthur and Pantheon have a bit of fun. This one's kinda more focused on Cira and Arthur playing match maker towards the end, I'm not the best at romance, but I love this paring...and I explain a bit on _why_ Pantheon chose Arthur when Arthur rarely 'commands' him.**

Chapter 2

Arthur hit the ground so hard he couldn't breathe for a few seconds. He just lay there for a few moments, trying to suck air back into his lungs.

"Come on, Baker Boy," Cira teased as she offered her hand to her boyfriend, "That the best you can do?"

Arthur leveled a half-hearted glare at his girlfriend.

"In case you've forgotten, you've been bonded with your Champion longer than I have. You know her better," Arthur told her.

"No excuse," Cira replied, pulling her blade out of the turf and settling in a defensive position, "Come on, show me what you got!"

"This isn't a fair fight," Arthur murmured.

 _"Then let's make it fair,"_ Pantheon's voice whispered, _"Let me take control. Leona's had this coming for a long,_ long _time,"_

"I'm waiting…" Cira teased as Arthur gave a slow nod, gripping Pantheon's spear and shield…and his eyes flamed gold.

Pantheon charged in with a war cry, thrusting his spear out only for Cira to block with her own shield…but that's exactly what the other Targon warrior wanted. He took his shield and slammed it into the side of Cira's, knocking the scarlet and gold object from her grip and leaving her with her sword alone.

"That's how you want to play, Pantheon?" Cira growled, eyes flashing gold as Leona finished, "Two can play that game Baker Boy!"

"You forget Leona," Pantheon teased, "I've been practicing since you've been gone,"

"Well, should be an even fight then," Leona grinned.

"You won't knock me flat this time, Leona,"

"How much you want to wager on that, Pantheon?"

 _"C'mon, enough talking, let's have at it!"_ Arthur grinned, _"I want to get her back for knocking me flat a while ago,"_

"A little bloodthirsty, are we?" Pantheon muttered softly before blocking Leona's strike with his shield, "Alright then, prepare to get beaten Leona!"

The Radiant Dawn gave a laugh as Pantheon jabbed at her with his spear, trying to land a hit…Only for the Solari to sweep his legs out from under him and make a break for her much bigger shield. He hurled his spear only for her to raise said shield and block it.

Leona grinned, tossing her blade into the air and planting into the ground before banging her fist against the shield.

"Next time," she teased, "Try to leave a _dent_ ,"

He gave a wry grin and bent down low to the ground, power surging through his weapons and into his form…before leaping skyward, rocketing to an impressive height before rushing back to earth and slamming into the ground, cratering the earth beneath him…but no Leona. She'd dodged out of the way. He looked around for her…right as the sky seemed to open up and his world turned a brilliant gold. Spots danced across his vision as he shook off Leona's stunning blast. He heard her laughing at him and he whirled around to see her bright golden eyes sparkling in challenge.

Pantheon rolled his eyes…only to freeze and point.

"What in the Sun is that?!" he demanded.

Leona immediately whirled around, shield and sword at ready…only to get knocked flat from behind.

"I win," Pantheon grinned as he flipped Leona on her back so he could face her, "You've gone soft, my lady,"

"You've forgotten something important, my friend," Leona replied.

"And that is?"

 _WHAM!_

Pantheon was suddenly on the ground with Leona on top of _him_.

"Pen or sword, or _spear_ ," Leona chuckled, "The _shield_ is mightiest,"

He'd forgotten about her shield. That was one of her favorite moves if she was pinned…rearing back and shield bashing someone so they'd let her up. She was strong enough and heavy enough that she could pull it off without problem. And without her armor? She was certainly fast enough to do it.

"I should have remembered that," Arthur groaned, thumping his head against the ground, "You did that to me the _first_ time we sparred,"

"Yep," Cira grinned, before leaning down and kissing him, "But I couldn't do that if you didn't,"

"Then I don't mind," Arthur grinned as Cira let him up, helping him to his feet.

Cira smiled brightly, the sun's light radiated around her, making her shine with an unearthly glow.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Arthut murmured to himself.

 _"You and I both,"_ Pantheon agreed.

"You like her, don't you?" Arthur asked as Cira walked over to grab a bottle of water.

 _"…I do not know what you are talking about,"_ Pantheon replied evasively, _"We are just friends,"_

"Liar," Arthur growled, "You like her the same way I do Cira. I'm you, Panth, I know,"

 _"She does not see it that way,"_ Pantheon told him, _"Friends and nothing more,"_

"I bet that's not true," Arthur said, "Just ask her,"

Pantheon didn't reply. But a cry of pain caught Arthur's attention. He whirled around just to see Cira on her knees, grabbing her head and trembling as metal started to appear on her frame, as her red-blonde hair started turning white. Arthur started for her…only to freeze as he saw his own body. He watched as leather armor started forming on his form, as cool metal made itself present on his head…and just as Cira burst into particles of sunlight, his world exploded into light.

He came to standing in a room of sorts, surrounded by windows and torches. He looked around, his breath steadying as he saw a silver-armored, white-haired form leaning against he wall.

"You're alright," he breathed, freezing as his voice came out a deep baritone.

"I'm fine," Cira replied, her visor flickering as her metallic-edged voice sounded, "We've just been summoned that's all,"

"They're throwing us into the Rift this early?" he asked.

"Just trust Pantheon," Cira told him, walking up to him and laying a warm metal hand on his shoulder, "He knows what he's doing. If things get rough, he'll take control and show you what to do,"

"Are we ready to fight?" a low voice asked, making Cira tense and her visor glow ominously as a figure in silver armor came out, her long white-blonde hair falling past her waist as she cradled a silver, crescent shaped blade.

 _"Oh look, it's the Heretic,"_ Pantheon started with a slight grin in his voice, _"This will be interesting,"_

"Wait…you don't want to hurt her?" Arthur asked softly.

 _"Diana, Leona and I grew up together,"_ Pantheon grinned, _"The only problem I had with her was that she hurt Leona deeply. I do not want to kill her, although Leona probably does,"_

"NO Leona!" Cira snapped, tapping her help with the flat of her blade, "Enough,"

She turned to the Lunari and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Mir, I'm still trying to break her of the habit,"

"No worries," Mir told her, her own face spasming slightly as her dark eyes flickered silver and back to brown, "Diana's still hard to get a hold of too,"

She turned towards Arthur, smiling.

"You're Cira's boyfriend, Arthur, aren't you?" she asked, "We all go to the same campus,"

Arthur gave a nod right as wisps of icy blue light started swirling around him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The last part of Summoning," Cira told him, "We're going onto the Rift…"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before whirling back to her spot.

"Good luck,"

* * *

The three Targon Warriors walked out of the summoning chamber after the match, smiling greatly.

"Who knew that a Leona and Pantheon bot lane would be so _mean_ ," Mir chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting Quinn to go into the top lane," Cira admitted as her hologram took hold, shielding her true form and putting on the front that was her 'Classic' skin, "But yeah, that shouldn't be a thing,"

"Braum and Vayne," Arthur chuckled as Mir gave a stricken look.

" _Never_ again," she shuddered, "That was a _bad_ match,"

"Sorry," both Arthur and Cira told her, making their fellow Chosen glare at them.

"You two did that didn't you," she growled.

"To be fair, I didn't gun straight for you," Cira shrugged, "I was going after Lucian most of the time…you just came into our lane and there suddenly wasn't a Diana anymore,"

"So what else is there to do around here?" Arthur asked, resting on his spear as the two other warriors stopped and looked at him.

"You're welcome to explore," Cira told him, "We won't have another match for a while, but until you're summoned again, your time is yours. Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's ok," Arthur told her, "You look like you want to catch up with Mir,"

"And rein in Leona and Diana from killing each other, sounds fun," Mir deadpanned, "I won't hold your Sun captive for too long, I promise,"

Arthur nodded as the gold and silver women kept walking. He looked at one of the mirror-like surfaces on the wall and hummed.

 _"If you are wondering what I'm hiding underneath that helmet, you're welcome to look, Arthur,"_ Pantheon told him, _"This_ is _your body too,"_

"I _am_ curious," Arthur admitted, reaching up and gently lifting the helmet from his head…

Revealing the bright, intelligent golden gaze, tanned skin and wavy, borderline curly black hair. He had a strong, square jaw and a slight scar on his cheek…combined with everything, Pantheon was quite handsome underneath the helmet.

"You've been hiding from the ladies, I think," Arthur chuckled, smiling as he ran his hand through the thick curls.

 _"If you were on the battlefield, facing an opponent…would that opponent be more frightening if he had a face? Or if all you could see two glowing eyes in a mask of shadows?"_

"Definitely the latter," Arthur agreed, "Is it just your helmet that does this or is it all Targon warriors…"

 _"All of them,"_ Pantheon said, _"Even the young ones that are competing in their Korr. Leona and Diana both were frightening, but it did not fit them as well as it did me,"_

"More like you think it's not really Leona with that helmet…you like the way the sun catches in her hair and makes it look like living fire when the wind blows it. Admit it, you _love_ her,"

 _"…If I agree will you stop pestering me about it?"_

"You wouldn't have Chose me if Leona hadn't Chose Cira," Arthur pointed out, "You told me it was for selfish reasons why you Chose me. You didn't want anyone else to be with Leona but you,"

 _"…I believe you and Cira have something in common,"_ Pantheon growled, _"You both have a habit of speaking as if you are many years beyond your age,"_

"So I'm right,"

 _"…Yes, you are correct,"_

* * *

Mir had left a long time ago, Cira continued to walk through the garden, humming lightly to herself before stopping in front of the fountain, sitting down on it's edge.

"Leona, you'd tell me the truth, right?" she asked.

 _"Of course, what is it?"_

"Do you have feelings for Pantheon?"

 _"…We're friends,"_

"That wasn't what I asked,"

A sigh, and Leona finally answered.

 _"We've known each other since we were toddlers,"_ she told her, _"At one time, there would have been something. But now? No…no there can be nothing between us now except for friendship,"_

"Why?" Cira asked, looking at her reflection in the water.

Leona said nothing, but Cira watched as her red hair turned white and a golden visor snapped shut over her eyes before fading back to normal.

 _"That's why,"_ Leona told her, the sorrow in her voice heartbreaking, " _I can't give him a family…at least, I don't think I can…not anymore,"_

"Leona, I don't think he'd care,"

 _"I'm not_ human _!"_ the Radiant Dawn lamented, _"I_ died _back in Ionia…they killed me, turned me into a_ freak _…I'm nothing more than a monster, Cira, a_ machine _,"_

Cira gave a frown as she got up from her seat, brushing what dust she'd picked up off the golden armor. She said nothing, but walked back towards the Institute. She walked through the hallways, looking for Arthur and Pantheon, walking past some of the other Champions.

"Lookin' for someone, Leo?" a familiar voice asked.

Cira stopped and gave a smile as she closed her eyes.

"Hello, Yas," she started, turning around to face the Unforgiven as he balanced his flask of alcohol on the tip of his katana.

Yasuo gave a wry smile and flicked the flask off the tip before catching it, letting his form flicker slightly before settling back to his 'Classic' form.

"Ah, Cira," he nodded, "Y'know, this is I think is the first time I actually get to meet you…not being hurt and sarcastic on me in any case,"

"Still sarcastic, not hurt though," Cira smiled, "Have you seen Pantheon?"

"Can't say I have," the other Project shrugged, "maybe…"

He stopped as someone tugged on one of the strips on Cira's armor. The Chosen turned around to face a little red-head girl with bright emerald eyes and holding a teddy bear. Cira knew from experience that that 'teddy bear' was _bad_ news to enemies on the Rift.

"Hi Miss Leona!" the girl beamed, waving enthusiastically.

Leona took control and knelt in front of the girl, smiling gently.

"Hello, Annie," Leona replied, "Can I help you with something?"

Annie rocked on her heels, holding her bear close to her chest as she swayed.

"You said you were lookin' for Mister Pantheon," the Dark Child smiled, "Tibbers and I saw 'im just a couple minutes ago,"

"Can you take me to him?"

"Ok!" Annie beamed, holding out her hand and Leona took it, following the Dark Child as she skipped down the hall.

"See you soon, Yas," Leona called.

"See ya, Leo,"

* * *

"Found him!" a little girl's voice squealed and Pantheon turned around just to see Annie and Leona behind him.

"Thank you, Annie," Leona smiled, hugging the little girl gently, "I'll see you soon,"

"And then we can have a tea party!" Annie beamed, as she 'listened' to Tibbers, "Tibbers said he'll keep Mr. Fluffy and Lulu from eating all of the cupcakes,"

"Thank you Tibbers," Leona told the bear after straightening up.

"Bye Miss Leona! Bye Mister Pantheon!" Annie chirped before skipping out and Leona's eyes flashed blue.

"She's such a sweetheart off the Rift," Cira smiled as Pantheon chuckled.

"And on the Rift, not so much," he grinned, "What was that the first time you went against her? You heard the 'Yay! Tibbers!'"

"And I'm not ashamed to say that I panicked and ran," Cira told him, "She had her stun up and was getting ready to stun me at let him burn me. There's _no_ way I was going against that bear,"

She shook her head and walked up to Pantheon.

"Leona said she had something to tell you," she told him.

"And that is?" Pantheon asked with a smile.

Cira's eyes started turning gold…and suddenly Pantheon realized that the Radiant Dawn has her lips pressed against his. Leona jerked back, golden eyes wide in shock and her cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

"I…I…I…I'm so sorry," Leona stammered as Pantheon blinked a few times, "C-C-Cira shouldn't have…I mean…"

And that's when Pantheon drew her into a long, lingering kiss, making Leona's body relax for a few moments before they broke off.

"Don't be," he told her, brushing a bright red hair away from Leona's eyes, "Arthur was right. I should have told you that long, long ago,"

He took off his helmet and ran his hand through his curly black hair.

"When you and the other five disappeared, I searched for you all over Valoran. I searched from the Plague Jungles to Freljord, from Demacia to Ionia…but I couldn't find you. It was killing me every moment you were gone. I didn't know what your kidnappers were doing to you, I didn't know if you were alright…all I knew was that you were alive and that you and I would see each other again. When Andrew let me know that they found you six…I nearly broke into the infirmary to see you,"

He touched the sun emblem on her chest, making Leona shudder as the hologram around her legs flickered. The holographic projector was located there, right on that triangle that burned in the middle of her chest, hidden underneath the sun-like decoration on her original armor.

"I know this isn't the real you," he told her softly.

Leona's eyes widened in fear and Pantheon gently cupped her chin in his hands.

"I know that you're hiding something from me," he explained, "Andrew said that you and the others were burned horribly, that you each have a 'hologram' hiding those burns from the world. Leona, I want you to know…I don't care that you are changed. I fell in love with your lovely smile, the way your eyes light up in the sun, your fiery protectiveness and loyalty to those you care about…I fell in love with that young teenager that stood her ground against killing Molik. That defied tradition and ended up surviving a death sentence. I fell in love with both Leona of the Rakkor and Leona of the Solari. Leona, I don't care if we can't raise the family you always talked about…all I care about…is that I can be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, Leona,"

He stopped, watching her stunned face…only for his eyes to widen as she burst into sobs. He gently brought her close, stroking her hair as she latched onto his armor, shoulders shaking with her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"N-N-Nothing," she sobbed, " _Thank_ _you_ …I love you too, Pantheon,"

* * *

A little while later, Andrew walked in on the Artisan of War and the Radiant Dawn still hugging and being romantic. He cleared his throat and nearly laughed as they sprang apart as if shocked.

"What is it, Andrew?" Leona asked, an almost annoyed tone in her voice.

Andrew gave a soft laugh as he held up a picture.

"Someone else has been Chosen," he started, "This one wasn't a tragic accident though,"

"Oh?" Cira asked, taking control and walking towards him, "Who?"

"Her name is Ryo Kaida," Andrew said, "She's a little different than the other Chosens though,"

"Oh?"

"Her parents are Rioters," he told her, "She's actually a quarter Valoran,"

"You're kidding!" Cira blinked, "How do you know this!?"

"Because her mother is my cousin," Andrew said, "Ryo's an intern at Riot…she snuck into my office and found files about the Chosens…she wanted to be one,"

"And you said yes?"

"No, I didn't," Andrew sighed, "I said no…but her Champion liked her spirit and due to her strong sense of justice…they fit nicely,"

"And she is _who_ exactly!?" Cira demanded, "Andrew, just give me the picture!"

Andrew gave a laugh as he handed Cira the picture, letting the first Chosen look at the tanned skinned, golden eyed girl with dark indigo hair. But it wasn't the girl's hair that made Cira stare. It was the giant sword glowing with golden flames…

And the giant white _wings_ that flared proudly from her back.

"Leona, Cira, meet Kayle,"

 **I gave a little bit of a stretch with sop56's character. I figured the only way she'd really know about the Chosens (most people at Riot have _no_ clue this is going on to be honest) is if she's close to Andrew. Originally, she was going to be Andrew's niece, but I was given names for her parents so she became his distant cousin that's actually very close to him. Anyway, Kayle's next, then Fiora will be. And after that? I'm going to be taking a little bite of a break from the Chosens and focusing on six unique characters. I will be honest...that one might be rated high (very high T...maybe even M) because I'm sadistic and wanting to be evil. But, I still think you guys will like it.**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
